<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>work of art. (18+) by alykka732</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683395">work of art. (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732'>alykka732</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustated Kevin, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Teasing, dom reader, if there's any tag missing please tell me, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where you turn your boyfriend, Kevin, into your best work of art.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>work of art. (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You swear you've never seen something as gorgeous as the painting laid in front of you before. Kevin is just so beautiful with that thin layer of sweat all over his honey skin. He looks so handsome when his naked form underneath yours is fidgeting because of the frustration and when his hips buck up in vain towards yours to feel a minimum of friction. The heavy breaths, the moans and the whines coming from his mouth are the most magical symphony that your ears could have ever heard. You can't help but only stare at him. He's the most beautiful work of art that you've ever laid eyes on, that you've ever created.</p><p>"(Y/N)," he calls you, "please, it hurts!" He tries to reach for your hand so that you could touch him again, so you could touch him like you let him touch you minutes ago, but you move it away. He groans. You were blowing him just before you stopped to have a look at him. And you've been staring at him for way too long; he might snap in mere seconds if you don't do something now!</p><p>When his hands throw themselves towards your waist, you catch them at the last minute and tell him: "Let me take a picture first so that I can draw you later, and then, you'll get what you want. Just be patient, baby."</p><p>As you reach for your phone, Kevin begs: "Please, fuck me now, take the picture after!" What a good idea! How come you didn't think of it yourself?</p><p>"What do you want, babe?"</p><p>"I just want to be inside of you, please!" You smile. You are so proud of him. He used his words without being told, and he didn't forget his manners; what a perfect boy do you have! Knowing exactly where he wants to be, you bring his rigid, dripping member at the entrance of your pussy.</p><p>As you lower yourself onto him, you both sigh loudly. You can feel him fighting the urge to cum right now; a smirk paints itself onto your lips at that thought. He moans your name at the moment you finally bottom out. His sweet voice is enough to make you clench around him, which pulls another moan out of his delicious mouth.</p><p>Once you're adjusted to his length, you slowly thrust yourself. You keep your hands on his torso to keep your balance while his hands finally find their way to your hips. Deciding that he has been patient enough with all the teasing you've put him through, you let him guide your movements.</p><p>When he realises that you've given him control, something changes in his eyes. Progressively, his hips thrust faster and faster into you, transforming you into the same moaning mess he is. It doesn't take long before he cums inside of you, bringing you over the edge with him.</p><p>You lay onto him for a few minutes, giving yourself the time to calm down from your high. You pull him out, and as his climax still shakes him, you take the picture you waited for. He is, without a doubt, your best work of art.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I wrote that shit and that I'm posting it, but here we are!</p><p>I haven't put this one-shot into the same series as my others, as I want to keep that series pure. my smut one-shots will remain lost somewhere in my account.</p><p>thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a kudo/comment if you feel like it and if you can and want to encourage me, consider buying me a ko-fi right here: https://ko-fi.com/alykka732</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>